newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob Squarepants
Spongebob Squarepants is a TV Show Broadcast History USA *Nickelodeon (May 1, 1999-Present) *Nicktoons Network (May 1, 2002-Present) *WMBC-TV Kids (2002-2015) Episodes Season 1 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 1)'' Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedom 1999 Bubblestand/Ripped Pants 1999 Jellyfishing/Plankton! 1999 Naugty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School 1999 Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple 1999 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles 1999 Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam 1999 Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots 1999 Nature Pants/Oppisite Day 1999 Cuture Shock/F.U.N. 1999 Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfreindly Ghost 1999 The Chaporone/Employee of the Mounth 1999 Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary 1999 SB-129/Karate Choppers 1999 Sleepy Time/Suds 2000 Valentine's Day/The Paper 2000 Arrgh!/Rock Bottom 2000 Texas/Walking Small 2000 Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula 2000 Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 2000 Season 2 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 2)'' Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off 2000 Something Smells/Bossy Boots 2000 Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy 2000 Dying for Pie/Imatation Krabs 2000 Wormy/Patty Hype 2001 Grandma's Kisses/Squidville 2001 Pre-Hiberation/Life of Crime 2001 Christmas Who 2000 Survival of Idiots/Dumped 2001 No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fan 2001 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes 2000 Pressure/The Smoking Peanut 2001 Shanghaid/Gary Takes a Bath 2001 Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle 2002 The Secret Box/Band Geeks 2001 Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love 2002 Procrastination/I'm With Stupid 2001 Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown 2001 Jellyfish Hunters/The Fry Cook Games 2001 Sandy Spongebob and the Worm/Squid on Strike 2001 Season 3 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 3)'' The Alglae's Always Greener/Spongeguard on Duty 2002 Club Spongebob/My Pretty Seashore 2002 The Bully/Just One Bite 2001 Nasty Patty/Idiot Box 2002 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Time 2002 Snowball Effect/One Krabs Trash 2002 As Seen on TV/Can you Spare a Dime 2002 No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns 2002 Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve 2002 Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video 2002 Spongebob's House Party 2002 Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V 2002 New Student Starfish/Clams 2002 Spongebob Squarepants B.C. (Before Comedy) 2004 The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean 2003 Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident 2003 Krabby Land/The Camping Episode 2004 Missing Identity/Plankton's Army 2004 The Sponge Who Could Fly (The Lost Episode) 2003 Spongebob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot 2004 The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2004 Season 4 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 4)'' Fear of a Krabby Patty 2005 Shell of a Man 2005 The Lost Mattress 2005 Krabs Vs. Plankton 2005 Have You Seen This Snail 2005 Skill Crane 2005 Good Neighbors 2005 Selling Out 2005 Funny Pants 2005 Dunces and Dragons 2006 Enemy In-Law 2005 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI/The Motion Picture 2005 Patrick Smart Pants 2005 SquidBob TentaclePants 2005 Krusty Towers 2006 Mrs. Puff Your Fired 2006 Ghost Host 2006 Chimps Ahoy 2006 Whale of a Birthday 2006 Karate Island 2006 All That Glitters 2006 Wishing You Well 2006 New Leaf 2006 Once Bitten 2006 Bummer Vacation 2006 Wigstruck 2006 Squidtastic Voyage/That's No Lady 2006 Picture Day/Pat No Pay/Blackfish 2007 Blackenend Spongebob/Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob 2007 The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel 2007 Pest of the West 2007 20'000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom 2007 Whobob Whatpants (specail) 2008 Two Faces of Squidward/Spongehenge 2007 Banned in the Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. Squarepants 2007 Season 6 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 6)'' House Fancy 2008 That's No Lady 2006 The Thing 2006 Hocus Pocus 2006 Driven to Tears 2006 Rule to Dumb 2006 Born to be Wild 2006 Best Frenameis 2006 The Pink Purlonier 2006 Squid Wood 2006 Best Day Ever 2006 The Gift of Gum 2006 Season 5 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 5)'' Freind or Foe 2007 The Original Fry Cook/Night Light 2006 Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us 2006 Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol Whatshisame 2006 New Digs/Krabs a la Mode 2006 Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket 2006 To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward 2006 Money Talks/Spongebob Vs. The Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing 2007 The Krusty Sponge/Sing a Song of Patrick 2007 A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate 2007 Pest of the West 2007 Atlantis Squarepantis (TV Movie) 2007 Penny Foolsih 2008 Nautical Novice 2008 Spongicus 2008 Suction Cup Symphony 2008 Not Normal 2008 Gone 2008 The Splinter 2008 Slide Whistle Stooges 2008 A Life in a Day 2008 Sun Bleached 2008 Giant Squidward 2008 No Nose Knows 2008 Patty Caper 2008 Plankton's Regular 2008 Boating Buddies 2008 The Kraby Kronicle 2008 The Slumber Party 2008 Grooming Gary 2008 Spongebob Squarepants vs. the Big One 2008 Pourous Pockets 2008 Choir Boys 2008 Krusty Krushers 2008 The Card 2008 Dear Vikings 2008 Dutchin 2008 Grandpappy the Pirate 2008 Cephaloped Lodge 2008 Squid's Visit 2008 To Squarepants or Not to Squarepants 2008 Shuffleboarding 2008 Professor Squidward 2008 Pet or Pests 2009 Kumputer Overload 2009 Guillible Pants 2009 Overbooked 2009 No Hat for Pat 2009 Toy Store for Doom 2009 Sand Castles in the Sand 2009 Shell Shocked 2009 Chum Bucket Supreme 2009 Single Cell-Aniversery 2009 Truth or Square 2009 Pineapple Fever 2009 Chum Caverns 2009 The Clash of Triton 2010 Season 7 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 7)'' Tentacle-Vision 2009 I Heart Dancing 2009 Growth Sprout 2009 Stuck in the Wringler 2009 Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy 2009 The Inside Job 2009 Greasy Buffoons 2009 Model Spongebob 2009 Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 2010 A Pal for Gary 2010 Yours Mine and Mine 2010 Kraked Krabs 2010 The Curse of the Bikini Bottom 2009 Squidward in Clarinetland 2010 Back to the Past 2010 The Bad Guy Club for Villians 2010 A Day Without Tears 2010 Summer Job 2010 One Coarse Meal 2010 Gary in Love 2010 The Play's The Thing 2010 Rodeo Daze 2010 Gramma's Secret Recipe 2010 The Cent of Money 2010 Mystery With a Twistery 2010 That Sinking Feeling 2010 Karate Star 2010 Buried in Time 2010 Enchanted Tiki Dreams 2010 The Abrasive Side 2011 Earworm 2011 Hide and Then What Happens 2010 Shellback Shenanigians 2010 The Masterpiece 2010 Whelk Attack 2010 You Don't Know Sponge 2010 Tunnel of Glove 2011 Krusty Dogs 2010 The Wreck of Mauna Lowa 2010 Legends of Bikini Bottom 2011 New Fish in Town 2011 Love that Squid 2011 Big Sister Sam 2011 Perfect Chemistry 2011 Season 8 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 8)'' TBA/The Other Patty 2011 TBA/The Hot Shot 2011 A Friendly Game/Sentimental Sponge 2011 Spongebob's Frozen Freeze-Off 2011 Squidward's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report 2011 Accidnets Will Happen/Drive Thru 2011 Sweet and Sour Squidward/The Googly Artiste 2011 Season 9 *''Main article: Spongebob Squarepants (Season 9)'' NOTE: Season 9 will be here soon. Cultural References *In Part One of Avatar: The Last Airbender the character Master Pakku coyly started to one of his students Nice work... a couple more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge. The show's creators later said in the audio commentary of Siege of the North Part I that his statement was a friendly poke at Spongebob Squarepants another popular Nickelodeon character/show. *In the ABC cartoon The Weekenders there was a rock band called the Chum Bukkit a reference to the Chum Bucket. *Spongebob can be seen in 8 episodes of Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon's MAD: *Opening: A Clay-animated Spongebob is shown. *Celebrity Birthdays: A jellyfish named Mort Jenkins is one of the birthdays. *WALL-E NATOR: WALL-E NATOR cubes Spongebob after eating two much Crabby Patties. *Cliffordfield: When Clifford the Big Red Dog squishes Big Bird he turns into Spongebob. *Who Wore it Better: Spongebob is one of the choices. *Mad vs. Wild: Bear Grill eats Gary. *Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Spongebob dressed like an elf is a fruitcake without his makeup. *!Ay Carly!: At the end a Mexican Spongebob is shown. *Law and Orge: When Shrek and Donkey are talking to the Wolf you can see a photograph of Spongebob. *The Pirates of the Pair of Twees: Captain Jack Sparrow goes planking at the Crabby Crust with Plankton. *SpongeWOW!: Spongebob is used as a ShamWOW! towel. *In the movie Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life there is a short scene in a foreign country where a family is watching the Jellyfishing episode of Spongebob Squarepants in their own language. *Clips from the Spongebob Squarepants episode Bubblestand are watched by a protagonist Danny in Zathura (film). *The Spongebob Squarepants episode No Weenies Allowed is watched by the protagonist's brother Lance Brumber in Orange Country (film). *In the film War of the Worlds (2005 film) Dakota Fanning's character can be seen watching The Secret Box episode of Spongebob Squarepants just before the lightning starts. *In Sleepover (film) Julie calls Rusell Spongebob three times. *An episode of The X Presidents (from TV Funhouse on Saturday Night Live) depicts Spongebob refusing to a star in a pro-Gulf War II propaganda commercial and getting held prisoner for it. Tom Kenny provides Spongebob's voice which has relatively adult content. *Spongebob had referred to 6 times on The Simpsons: *In the She Used to Be My Girl episode of The Simpsons Lisa needed to pray to tells a newscaster he is praying to Jesus Buddha and Sponebob. Then the camera shows heaven where Jesus Buddha and crudely drawn Spongebob are. Buddha asks Jesus Perhaps we should help. and Spongebob interrupts saying Screw her! then laughs insanely while Jesus shakes his head. *In the Fat and Little Boy (The Simpsons episode) episode of The Simpsons Krusty the Clown mentions a character called Scratchbob Itchpants while announcing new shirts. *In the opening credits of the episode Pray Anything of The Simpsons Spongebob is mentioned in Bart's blackboard gag. *In the The Simpsons episode A Star is Born-Again Ned Flanders says This movie is turning into Spongebob Nopants. *In the episode of The Simpsons The Wife Aquatic Marge and Lisa go to an Aquatic Museum where there is an exibit that reads The Science of Spongebob and it shows a Spongebob statue next to it. *In THOH XX Spongebob told The Simpsons he was secritly evil. *In the The Fairly OddParents episode Wish Fixers Timmy wishes to have running pants made of cheese and then Cosmo calls Timmy Cheeseboy Squarepants. *In the Six Feet Under episode You Never Know Federico's son Julio was watching the Spongebob Squarepants episode No Weenies Allowed. *In Just Like Heaven (film) the main character's sister is cooking dinner when she yells Who put Spongebob in the pasta!. *In 2004 Sesame Street ran a spoof show called Trianglebob Trianglepants on the Triangle-odeon network starring the show's own Bob McGrath with his face stuck in a triangle-shaped cutout body vaguely reminiscent of Spongebob's. *In the Ned's Declassified School Survial Guide episode Guide to: School Photos Ned said Look like yourself not someone you saw on TV. Then a kid in a Spongebob suit (similiar to the one shown in Spongeguard on Duty) was shown. *In Be-A-Fred Be Very A-Fred of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy there was a blue monster that looked like Spongebob. *In Final Destination 3 the character Kevin Fischer brings up Spongebob as a carnival prize when he and Wendy Christensen are trying to piece together the clues to another person's death. *On the X Factor site you can seethe contestant Ashley Mackenzie is wearing a Spongebob t-shirt. *In The Weather Man a Spongebob balloon can be seen can be seen in the parade. *A Spongebob Squarepants stuffed toy can be seen in the parade. *In the Unfabulous epiosde The Little Sister Spongebob was one of the the nominees for class president. *In the book Company Man by Joseph Finder the main character's daughter Julia watches Spongebob on TV several times. *In the movie Firewall (film) you can hear the Spongebob Squarepants episode Squirrel Jokes on TV that the daughter is watching. *In the TV Series Hey Joel Joel is seen talking to Alicia Keys and in the background is a Spongebob Squarepants poster. *The character Wooldoor Sockbat from the series Drawn Together is partially a parody of Spongebob. *In the movie Daddy Day Care a kid was wearing Spongebob slippers. *In the 2008 moster movie Cloverfield an electronic store has the clips of the Season 1 episode pair Musclebob Buffpants and Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost. *In the movie Seeing Double from S Club Hannah Sperrit was wearing Spongebob slippers on the hands in a scene. *Ed Ed and Eddy have parodied the Best Day Ever Marathon with the Best Day Edder Marathon. *In Robot Chicken a kitchen sponge and starfish were animated using stop motion animation into danding around giggling and snorting around similiar to Spongebob and Patrick. *In the film Are We There Yet when Nick names off the things he doesn't have one of them was Spongebob. *In the preview of Deck the Halls (film) a child says his codename is Spongebob. *In the Buffy the Vampire Slaver episode Life Serial Tara tells Buffy that she had once spaced out while watching Spongebob Squarepants with Willow. *In the popular MTV show Yo Momma in the best of LA Chuck from the Valley jokes bout Jordon's tight pants by starting: Let's all have a round for Spongebob Tightpants. Also Spongebob Squarepants is frequently referenced in the show. *Another Nicktoons reference can be found in the The Fairly OddParents episode Somthing's Fishy where the King Atlanis Greg states that there diets consist of crabs starfish and the occasional undersea squirrel as a joke to their Nick animators. *Spongebob's pineapple house is visible in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius epiosde Operation: Jet Fusion When Jimmy Carl and Sheen go to the Pacific Ocean. *In the Prick Your Ears episode of Family Guy Stewie is seen playing with a Spongebob doll. *In another Family Guy episode Road to Rupert as Meg drives the car Peter watches the scene from The Camping Episode when Spongebob and Patrick are singing the Campfire Song. *In the Family Guy episode Road to the North Pole Stewie Griffin asks Brian whether Spongebob and his friend Squidward are like Santa Claus in terms of existence. *In an episode of The Cleveland Show Gone With the Wind with Cleaveland is on a ferris wheel a Spongebob-like doll is next to him. However the physical appearance between it and Spongebob is they have small face. The Spongebob doll has a banana shape. *In another episode of The Cleveland Show 'Beer Walk! '''Holt mentions sleeping with a woman who turned out to be a Spongebob pinata. *In an episode of Two and a Half Men Charlie Harper refers to his nephew Jake as Spongebob Gaypants when he begins imitating stereotypical homosexual phrases and hand gestures. *In the South Park episode Hell on Earth 2006 Spongebob can be seen in the background of Satan's party. *In the television show House (TV Series) Dr. House shows an interest in the Spongebob TV Show. *On an episode of Country Fried Home Videos a video show man throwing a plunger into air many times and it leads on his head almost every time. When the man that did this speak to the viewers Plungebob Wearspants is wrote under his name as a joke. *On an episode of The Singing Bee there was a special in which constestants try to sing in the correct lyrics in a theme song. One theme was the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. *On an episode of Duck Dodgers after someone makes a remark of a sea sponge a parody of Spongebob is shown as a busboy. *On The Late Show With Craig Ferguson Spongebob calls his phone on voice mail is mentioned in one of his monologues and is used in one of his skits where the change his voice to say what they wrote. *The show Wow! Wow! Wubbzy has similiar characters off of Spongebob-Wubbzy and Spongebob are alike because they are both yellow and square. Widget and Sandy are alike beacause they both have a southern/Texan accent and are inventors. *Phineas and Ferb refined Spongebob: *In '''Phineas and Ferb-Busters '''Doofenshmirtz running from Norm similiar to the movie Spongebob was watching earlier in the episode Krab Borg. Coincendentally Dan Povenmire plays both Doofenshmirtz and the guy running away from the robot. *In '''Oh There You Are Perry '''The theme of the episode and the name of the song bear a very slight resemblance to the episode Have You Seen This Snail. *In '''No More Bunny Business '''At the beginning of the episode when Phineas pops out of the mailbox and scares the mailman it could be possible reference to Spongebob whenever he camps in the mailbox waiting for the mail. *In '''Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You '''while Phineas is digging for useful stuffshe finds a sponge and a starfishprobably reffering to Spongebob and Patrick. *In '''Moon Farm '''Phineas is seen eating ice cream like Sandy eats her Krabby Patty in the episode Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy. *In '''Atlantis '''During the song Atlantis Ferb is shown drinking tea from his helmet like Spongebob and Patrick do in the episode Tea at the Treedom. *In '''Phineas and Ferb Hawiaiian Vacation '''when Doofenshmirtz turns to an ameoba he falls down the sea and Doofenshmirtz sees ameobas floating in the sea like Plankton turns to a baby and gets stuck in an ameoba field and sees ameobas floating too in Goo Goo Gas. *In '''A Real Boy '''the part where Norm takes off his head and you can see various versions of his head like Spongebob takes off his face and you can see various versions of his face in the episode Truth or Square. *In an episode of America's Funniest Home Videos a guy in a Spongebob suit is seen running in circles then he trips and falls. Tom Burgeron calls him Spongebob Clumsypants. *A Spongebob balloon was seen in the 2010 Macy's Thanksgiving Parade with the F.U.N. song playing. *In the 4th DVD of What's in the Bible Michal accidentally mentions that his brother Peare was wearing some Spongebob underpants then later he calls him Spongebob Underpants. *In a Robot Chicken episode Sandy gets pregnant and Spongebob realized she used to protect her. *In another episode of Robot Chicken Spongebob discovers Mr. Krab's secret ingredient. Krabby Patties were made out of crabs. *Stephen Colbert mentioned Spongebob in a skit saying that Osama Bin Laden now lives in a pineapple under the sea after being buried underwater. *In Nickelodeon's game show Brainsurge features Tom Kenny who is the voice of Spongebob Squarepants. *In the Good Luck Charlie episode Let's Go Potty when the Duncan's TV break down and with the fake TV with a yellow star and a pink square (who resembles Spongebob and Patrick). *In The Amazing World of Gumball episode The DVD Nicole chases Gumball and Darwin (similiar to That Sinking Feeling where Squidward chases Spongebob and Patrick). *In another The Amazing World of Gumball episode The Dress because of Gumball's clothes are ruined when his dad accidentally shrinks them in the wash (similiar to To Squarepants or Not to Squarepants in the part where Spongebob shrunk his pants in the dryer) and now he has to wear his mom's wedding dress (similiar to That's No Lady in the part where Patrick disguise as a lady). But he is soon mistaken for a girl and becomes popular in school (similiar to The Two Faces of Squidward in the part where being handsome) not to mention a crush for Darwin (similiar to Love That Squid in the part where Squidward had a date). *The Nickelodeon show Bubble Guppies has a similiar set underwater. *In an episode of Comedy Central's Drawn Together Spongebob appears in a fair flight with Wooldoor Sockbat in which we win. Also Patrick and Mr. Krabs can be seen in the audience. *In an episode of 'Victorious '''Tori mentions that Robbie is wearing Spongebob underwear. *In an episode of George Lopez Benita makes a reference to Max going a month without the stupid talking sponge. *In the Johnny Bravo episode Cartoon Makeover Don Knotts attempts Johnny to wear squarepants. *The Futurama episode Yo Leela Leela features Leela working for the company Ticklelodeon a parody of Nickelodeon. One of the mascots is Spongebob Squarebolts. *In the Glee episode Comeback Sue calls Will Spongehair Squarechin. *On the Cartoon Network show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends two friends have some similiarities to Plankton. One a green stick named Jackie Khones. The other Pigsetti a fat teal friend. Also in the episode Busted! there are two sponge-like imaginary friends who resemble Spongebob and Patrick. *On Jeapardy! it featured Spongebob Squarepants as an answer. For the question: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are the favorite superheroes of this title Nickelodeon guy (July 7 2011). *In an episode of The Troop Mr. Stockley was seen at the dentist watching Spongebob on TV. *In an episode of Who Wants to Be a Millionare one of the questions was On the Nickelodeon tv show Spongebob Squarepants what color is Spongebob. The contestant did not know so he decided to ask the audience. 90% of the audience said he is yellow. The contestant decided to go with the audience and said yellow. He got the answer correct. *In an episode of the Weakest Link which featured rappers as contestants was What is the last name of the Nickelodeon cartoon character Spongebob. Rapper Nate Dogg guesssed dog whe it was really Squarepants. *In It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Whoopi Goldberg mentions Spongebob when one of the scientists is at a giant garden when they watch a flying TV Screen. *At the 2005 Academy Awards Robin Williams made a few jokes regarding Spongebob including the supposed rumor that Spongebob is gay. *In Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea there is a small part is where Jessie says Phantom is a Krusty Krab. A reference to The Krusty Krab where Spongebob works *In Alvin and the Chipmunks (film) the chipmunks are watching Spongebob Squarepants and the theme song can be heard before they are seen them watching the show. A clip of Have You Seen This Snail is also seen in the film. *The very short-lived Japenese anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann had Squidward in a cameo appearance as a crewmember of the Dai Gunkai in episode #12. *In the 2010 film Date Night a Spongebob doll can be seen and later in the movie they are watching Karate Choppers. *In the Disney Channel movie Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You While stranded on a desert island Phineas finds a yellow kitchen sponge and a starfish and says Look! A sponge and a starfish! There's gotta be something we can make out of this! No that's ridiculous. which is most like friendly jab/reference to its arch-rival animated series. Dan Povermire worked on the show before devoloping Phineas and Ferb. *Spongebob episodes can be seen being watched in Chinese in the 2010 remake of The Karate Kid. *In the 2011 film Best Player Chris tells Quincy about a Spongebob watch. *In the 2011 film Bran and Scramper Show 5 Movie Film for Theaters Spongebob is disguise that was used by Oogie Boogie. He used the disguise so he could trick Igor and steals his super muscles. *In the TV Movie Fred 2: The Night of the Living Fred Fred is dressed up like Spongebob for Halloween in a flashback. *In the book Company Man by Joeseph Finder the main character's daughter Julia watches Spongebob on TV several times. *Spongebob is topic usually mentioned in the comic strip Off the Mark. *In the comic strip Mother Goose and Grimm Ralph is visiting Grimm in cartoon rehab and asks if helping anyone. Grimm replies with It sure ain't helping this guy. and you see a very tense Spongebob chanting Need a Krabby Patty. Need a Krabby Patty. *Also in Mother Goose and Grimm Grimm is seen eating Corn Chips and watching Spongebob. *In the comic strip Pearls Before Swine on the May 18 2003 strip Rat and Pig wear Spongebob and Patrick costumes singing the theme song. *One of the most infamous popular culture depictions of Spongebob. In a May 2003 Comic Strip of Garfield the Sunday Post had a feature of Garfield looking like Spongebob with bubbles over him and the Garfield logo is written in the parody of the Spongebob Squarepants logo. The comic was about Jon serving Garfield his dinner water because he forgot to go grocery shopping. See also *Rocko's Modern Life *The Fairly OddParents *My Life as a Teenage Robot External links *Official website Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:1990s American TV Shows Category:2000s American TV Shows Category:2010s American TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons shows Category:Cartoons